hanakokunfandomcom-20200223-history
Yashiro Nene
Yashiro Nene (八尋寧々) is the self-proclaimed heroine of the series. She is a first-year high school student at Kamome Academy's High School Division. Appearance Nene has red eyes and long hair that is white/cream colored and teal ombre tips. She wears two magatama hair accessories on the side of her head in almost all hairstyles she has been seen in, and she sometimes does many other hairstyles such as braids and tying them into twin tails. She wears a skull brooch on her uniform. Nene's hair color matches her signature nickname, which is being called a radish for having radish-like fat legs. Her ankles are drawn more fat than the other characters in the series. Due to a curse she got in chapter one, she will turn into a small fish when she is in water. When not fully turned into a fish, simply getting wet can cause fish scales to appear. The scales go away after being dried. Personality Nene is a hopeless romantic who has bad taste in men. She easily falls for charming looks which have led her to bad experiences. Nene really hopes to have a boyfriend, even going through desperate measures like attempting to call Hanako-san of the Toilet to grant her wish and recklessly using a supernatural item she isn't actually familiar with. Nene has expressed many times that her type is the 'charming prince' and that Hanako and Kou are totally not her type. Nene is in the gardening club and is good at raising plants. She worries she is not lady-like enough to ever find a boyfriend, and is afraid of heartbreak. Story Hanako-san of the Toilet The Faeries The Boy Exorcist The Misaki Stairs Arc The Confession Tree The 4pm Bookstacks Arc The Donuts The Little Mermaid Arc The Tea Party Arc The Three Clock Keepers Arc Searching Arc Reach Out Your Hand The Hell of Mirrors Arc Delivery The Summer Light Arc Mokke of the Dead Esoragoto Arc Relationship Hanako First meeting Nene and Hanako have a trusting and caring relationship. After their fates were entwined due to the mermaid scale, Hanako made Nene into his assistant in return for granting her wish. She started cleaning the toilet after school. She complains about doing it and tells Hanako that she doesn't like it, but Hanako says he looks forward to it every day. He feels nostalgic, and it felt like having a friend. Nene then calls him Hanako-kun instead of Hanako-san for the first time, so that they're friends. After seeing Hanako apologize to her while taking his hat off in the confession tree chapter, she thought he looked like any other normal boy and wanted to learn about him. From then on, Hanako continues to save Nene from danger. Nene also wishes to learn more about him. Despite not being human anymore, Nene has called Hanako is her friend many times, which surprised others who are not fond of supernaturals. She also called Kou her partner in wanting to know more about Hanako. She learned about Amane from the memories recalled after destroying Tsuchigomori's yorishiro. This made her care about Hanako and his past even more. Nene then tells Hanako that he was "more trouble than it's worth" but that she will stick around him anyway because she liked Hanako as a friend. In the next chapter, he thanked Nene, telling her that it was the first time a girl told him that she liked him, and opening up to her a bit more about his past. He finally told her a bit of his past. Nene thinks about how Hanako could have had a happy future, and Hanako also wishes for her to have a happier fate. They arguably have one of the most trusting relationships in the series. Maybe due to fear of her finding out more or not being ready to tell her, he says that he will tell her more in the future and they made a pinky promise for her to stay as his assistant until that time comes. After the reveal of Nene's short lifespan, Hanako's actions towards Nene can be more clearly seen as his way of caring for her, despite him thinking there isn't anything he could do about it. Amane meeting Nene Nene later first met Hanako's past self, Amane, in volume 5 while going through the doors that goes to different dimensions and time.She was surprised, but immediately showed concern to Amane who is bruised and injured, dashing towards him and asking if he is hurt, asked if he was crying. Although Nene first met Amane while time traveling to 1969, it is shown that Amane first met Nene in 1964, where she time travelled to during the festival she was attending with Hanako and Kou. Previously, Hanako showed to be a little jealous towards Kou, but failed to genuinely compliment Nene in her yukata. There, Nene met a younger Amane in the festival alone. Young Amane admitted to Nene that she was a bit of his type. Nene showed her concern about Amane's fate to the young Amane, telling him that shes always rooting for him. In the end of the chapter, it was revealed that instead of wanting to be an astronaut, he wrote that he wishes to "meet Nene-oneechan again in the future". Aidairo later posted an image on twitter where they described the theme of volume 8 to be 'first love thief', implying that Nene was Hanako's first love. Minamoto Kou Akane Aoi Minamoto Teru Nene had a crush on him, is what she described her admiration for him as in chapter 1. Despite being infatuated with him, Nene did not even know his name. As such, she did not realise his given name was Teru until chapter 9 or that Kou was his younger brother. He met once with Nene and returned her dropped pencil case, though Teru doesn't seem to remember, as when picking Kou up in the rooftop he reintroduced himself, thanking Nene for taking care of his brother; believing that is the first time they've met. Teru is kind towards her, like how he would towards anyone else. Nene herself seems to have witnessed a little of Teru's sadistic side, though she seems to still admire Teru as usual. It is unclear how Teru feels towards her as she is involved with Hanako, however, when Akane confronted Teru about how he knew about Nene's condition, he replies by saying that he has no obligation towards her. Yugi Tsukasa Yako Tsuchigomori Mitsuba Sousuke Nene and Mitsuba first met formally in the Mirror Hell arc, after the bodiless hands brought her to him. She thought that he looked handsome and prince-like, but Mitsuba quickly shatters that impression by commenting on how fat Nene's ankles are. When he explained that he was trapped in the boundary and had asked the hands to bring him someone that could help, he quickly won Nene over by acting cute in front of her so she would help. Later, he revealed that he does not remember anything about his former life or the cause of his death, and that's probably why the mirror boundary hadn't been able to attack him yet. When the 3rd School Mystery's minions began attacking them and Nene was caught, he tried to save her by throwing items at her attackers, but he also ended up getting caught. Nene has decided to take on the role of senpai towards Mitsuba because he is younger and less experienced, and is very nice to him. She also seems to think of him as a puppy, and is worried about his well-being, especially since he's involved with Tsukasa. Nanamine Sakura Hyuuga Natsuhiko Abilities Seeing Supernaturals Nene is able to see supernaturals, such as Hanako, without having any prior affiliation with them. Hanako later revealed that he can only be seen by exorcists and people close to the Far Shore. Nene is able to see supernaturals due to a special reason. Transformation After ingesting the Mermaid Scale, Nene's skin scale in contact with water and she transforms into a fish if submerged. By being bound to Hanako in a contract, she can stay in her human form outside of water. According to other fish in the series, her fish form is very beautiful. Trivia * Her favorite snack is strawberry-filled rice cakes * Her latest concern is that she has terrible luck with men. * Her preferred type is handsome guys. * She wishes for a more adult-like figure. * She plays idol-raising mobile games. Category:Human